Taking Back A Wish
by coulditbegirlx
Summary: Kim decides not to go to college because she knows she loves Ron. But ron is having these nightmares telling him he is ruining kims future and he tries to find a way change the future and makes a big mistake
1. NightMare

"Kim?" I said in a surprised tone I haven't seen her since she left for college.

"Ron?" She said turning around.

"Kim, it is you" It was her, with her beautiful emerald eyes and flowing red hair.

"What are you doing here?" She said really confused like she wasn't even happy to see me.

I looked around I didn't even know where I was. It looked like a deserted ally way, but you couldn't see the buildings cause of all the blackness. That seemed to hover in the air and never go away. I couldn't remember how I got there, but I wanted to know why I was there.

Then suddenly the black fog disappeared to reveal a school hall. It was too big to be the Middleton High school hall. But this place didn't even look like a school I knew, but i did know this was a school. Maybe a college. Then it hit me "I must be at Kim's college but how did I get here".

I turned excepting to see Kim she was gone. I looked around trying to find her. Then I saw her in the middle of a large group of people. I sneaked through the people to see her. She was being congratulated on making the honour role again, and then her hand was being shaken with one of the top professors in her school. "Miss Possible I am honoured that you picked our college out of all the ones you were accepted to".

"Oh, it's no big I love that I have the honour to come here." She said while returning the smile the old man was giving her.

"Wow her life really turned out great" I thought to myself, she's lucky that she is so talented.

Then all of the people disappeared and the black fog returned and it was just me and her.

"Hey Ron" she said acting like everything was fine.

"Kim where are we?" I asked looking around for an answer that i would never find.

"We are in Middleton of course where else would we be" She said while smiling.

Once again the black fog disappeared to show a different place one that was more familiar it was Kim's living room. The living room still looked the same. The tweebs where in front of the TV glued to it and hanging on every word it said. Mr and Mrs. Dr. P where sitting on the couch. Mrs Dr. P reading her book, and Mr. Dr. P reading the newspaper he has read the morning before.

Kim walked over to me and her professional college clothes she was once wear changed into her regular casual clothes.

"KP how did we get here?" I really desperately wanted to know.

"Ron we never left." She said grabbing on to my arm and holding on to it.

"But what about college?"

"I gave it up for you Ron, I can't leave you." She said staring into my eyes.

"But KP I...." Then the black fog came back only this time it took Kim away too. Then The next thing I knew I was in my bed. I had the kind of feeling that you had when you fell down in a dream.

"Oh my god, what am I going to do. I love Kim so much but I don't want her to give up on her dream she needs to go to the stars." I looked at the clock. "3:10am again"

I have been having this recurring nightmare that I think is telling me that I'm stopping Kim from reaching her full potential, I got to do something to help save her future before it is to late.


	2. We Need To Talk

I walked into my brightly coloured kitchen and I seen my Mom feeding Hanna, why was sitting in her high chair but was clawing to get out. I dragged myself to the table hoping my Mom wouldn't see that I was tired again. But she's a mom and she noticed.

"Ronald are you tired again?" she said looking at the bags under my eyes. I was really hoping she wouldn't notice that I was tired again.

"I guess I am, I just have a lot on my mind lately" I said putting my head in my hands.

"Ron ever since graduation you have been waking up more tired than ever" She said being very concerned. "Does this have anything to do with Kim?"

"About Kim!" I said very alarmed. "Pfft, no! I'm just a little, I mean, I....I...I don't know.

"Ronald why don't you talk to her"

"Mom I have talked to her, but her minds made up she's staying." I dropped my head on the table.

"Ron you love her right? You have to be okay with whatever she decides is rights."

"I guess." I stood up "Well I'm going to go over to Kim's see you Mom."I walked over to the door and I waved goodbye to Hanna and gave her a high five and I walked out the door.

"Geez, I hate it when moms are always walking straight into your mind." I walked to the garage and got my old, beat up blue scooter. All the old fearless Ferret stickers I put on them wear peeling off and the colour was fading away. I put on my blue helmet tapped the picture of me and Kim at junior prom, that was in the bottom of the scooters basket. And headed off down the familiar street to Kim's house with two things on my mind. One: I really need to talk to Kim if I ever want these nightmares to stop. Two: I hope she doesn't hurt me.

I ringed the doorbell excepting to see Kim's Mom or Dad open the door. But this time Kim opened the door and it really caught me off guard. I wasn't sure if I wanted to talk to her anymore. I was to nervous.

"H...He...Hey KP. What's happening?" I said really nervously.

"Hey Ron. Nothing much." She gave me a very sceptical look." Okay Ron what is bugging you?"

"What ahh... nothing I am just a little tired is all." I knew she would be able to see through my lies.

"Well I can see you are tired, but why you are tired is what I want to know." She said lifting up one eyebrow.

"Oh, KP it's nothing." Oh I hope she drops it.

"Ron" She didn't drop it. "I know what is bugging you. It's about college isn't?"

"KP I told you I didn't want to hold you back"

"Ron you are not, I repeat NOT! Holding me back. This is my decision and I want to stay here with you, It's not the end of the world that if I don't go to college."

"Yeah and the last time you said it's not the end of the world look what happened. There are still repairs being done to your house." I finished and pointed to the roof were workers where patching it up.

"Ron come inside, I think we should talk about this." She said while grabbing my hand and leading me into her familiar living room. She sat on the couch and motioned me to do the same.

I sat down I noticed how I was making her feel. I know she might have thought that I would be so happy and jump for joy. But when she told me all I could do was feel guilty of ruining her life.

She looked down at her hands, she was playing with her fingers intertwining them and untwining them. She fixed the heart ring that I gave her for our half anniversary, it was really belated, but she said she loved it. She hasn't taken it off since I put it on her finger.

"Okay Ron." She began. "I have thought a lot about this and I know you don't agree with it but I'm staying."

"Kim, I just..." I started but was cut off by her hand on my mouth.

"Let me finish." She started up her explanation again."Ron, I love you so much and I know that it will hurt to leave you. Like, I have never been without you a day in my life. Since pre-k we were inseparable. Now, we are older and there are more challenges in our lives. Through all those challenges I want you to be on my side. Even if I have to stay in boring old Middleton." She finished by looking down at her hands again.

"Okay it's my turn KP." I stopped for a moment trying to collect my words as good as Kim did. Then I had my words I started."KP, I do love you, more than I can tell you, but you are destined for greatness. I know it's hard to believe, but maybe." I started to chock on my words."There will be another guy you meet at your college and you like him better than me." I finished and looked up at her. She looked like she was going to chew my up and spit me out.

"RON STOPPABLE!" She lowered her voice and started again." Do you think I'm just going to fall madly in love with some guy when I have someone like you? I'm not just going to started dating a guy at my college just because I'm there. Can you please come join me back into reality for a second to get that through your skull?" She finish with putting her fingers on her temples.

"Kim, I understand how you feel, but.." I was silenced ounce again by my lovely girlfriend's hand. Oh, If I had a nickel for every time she did that. It would be another Naco Roilities Check.

"No more, buts. If your dreams are making you act this crazy, seriously, and I say this with love. GET SOME HELP. I hope this opened your eyes to the fact that. I CAN REALLY HURT YOU." She ended with a huge smile on her face.

"Alright KP, we will end here for today it's just I think your life would be so much easier sometimes if you never knew me It's like I'm holding you back. It was my turn to put my head down I knew all she said was true. I just can let her throw away everything she has worked towards for me.

"Okay we will end it today saying I won this battle." She said giving me a little Kim Like smile.

"Deal, but I'm still not done with you yet." I said pointing at her with a confronting expression.

"Fine." She said while rolling her eyes."So where are we going to go today, movies?, the park? Mall?, maybe some nacolichisness at the Bueno."

She is always going to make fun of me for the time I said it." Sure I could go for some nacos and then maybe we can go to the mall."

"Yeah that sounds.." She started to say but was quickly cut off but the four toned beep of her kimmunicator. "Hey Wade, what up?"

The ten year old lifelong friend appeared on the little screen on Kim's wrist."Hey, Kim, Ron we just got a hit on the site. As soon as I heard that our date plans were history.

"Who is it from Wade?" She asked really curious of who it would be.

"Well Kim." The ten year old stuttered."It's Drakken, here I will patch you the feed.

Wade hit a bunch of buttons and soon the video from Drakken was up.

"Hello, Kim Possible." Video Drakken said." I hope this recent battle hasn't changed any thought about me I'm still as every bit as evil as I was before." He smiled very wide. "Which isn't that much." Shego's voice came from the background. "Shut It, Shego, Shut It!". Drakken yelled to Shego off screen. He soon continued." As soon as the alien thing blows over I'm coming back with full force. I will take over the world. Muhahaahha!" The screen blinked off to black.

"Wow, he's like making dates for use to kick his can." I said still staring at the screen.

"Well I guess some things never change." Kim said leaning her head on her hands.

"Oh, Kim I thought you wanted everything to stay the same." I said in a sarcastic tone." Now who is afraid of change?"

"Watch it goofball or these lips will never meet yours again." She said while pointing to her lips.

"Okay, Okay I will be good." I really just wanted to kiss her I want to kiss her most of the times of day.

I lifted up her chin to meet my face and as the distance disappeared between our lips she whispered. "See, I always win." I smiled as our lips finally touched and we stayed there in that position perfectly happy with one another's company.


	3. An Old Friend With New Information

**Hey decided to make a disclaimer for this one, don't worry it's going to be short. Okay for this chapter is when the big climax of the story happens well at least I hope I can fit it in this chapter anyways \i am going to try to put on a new chapter everyday so keep checking back thanks bye.**

Since there was no evil plot to foil and no villains to chase, Kim and I did as we planned and went to Bueno Nacho. We took the Sloth because it was a lot faster than my old scooter, but of course my scooter doesn't have built in rockets that will just pop out in a press of a button.

We walked to the amazingly clean garage, only amazing because Kim's brothers spend most of their time in there. We got into the dark purple spy car, I wanted to drive, but Kim didn't want me to have any fun.

As we drove we drove I didn't feel like saying anything because I'm not sure how many times I can hear Kim say she loves me and me having to go against it. I feel it will be hard when she finally leaves, but I know it's for the best right?

I saw the big taco stand in front of my favourite restaurant. Kim Parks the car in front of it. Our car is always the only one there because we are the only ones that go to Bueno Nacho, that live out of town.

Kim and I, walked into Bueno Nacho, holding hands of course. I walked over to the counter and ordered. Kim always used to do it, and even pay, but when we became a couple I started paying for the meals. I walk up and saw Ned, the assistant manager, behind the counter with a big toothy grin on.

"Hey, Ron welcome to Bueno Nacho, can I take your order?" He said looking like the smile would never wipe off his face.

"Ned, Ned, Ned, we have known each other for years just let me say what I want to eat you push some buttons and, BOOM! You got yourself a satisfied customer." I said with a very pleased smile.

He dropped his smile immediately, and put on a grumpy frown."Okay, what do you want to eat Ron?"

"Well, you could of at least welcome me Ned." I could see he was getting angry with me.

"Welcome Ron , can I take your order?" He said very angry.

"Okay, Ned I'm just playing ya, I will have two Grande casitas for me and Rufus, and one medium salad for my lady.

"That will be $5.60." He said after pushing a series of buttons on the cash register.

I gave him the money and soon I had the food and I walked over to my usually table were Kim was sitting. I slid in to opposite side from Kim and gave her, her salad. She smiled at me then looked down at her food and started eating. I could see she felt the same way that I did about not talking, but after a while I felt like I should say something, but what?

"So KP, hum how was your night?" I said with a very sheepish smile, it was all I could think of.

"Alright Ron, I'll talk." I love dating Kim because when I say something totally stupid she knows what I really mean. "Ron." She began."Do you want me to leave for some reason?"

My eyes widened. "Kim! Defiantly not, I wish you could stay, but you have bigger things waiting for you out here, and I just don't want you to give them up."

"Well it, just seemed like it." She said in a soft tone and smiled at me."I have thought about going, but every time I did I thought about you and then I just couldn't open up another college acceptance letter." She looked down."I'm not leaving your just going to have to deal with it Ron."

"Okay Kim, I thought we weren't going to talk about it anymore?"

"Oh, come on Ron, you were dying to talk about it. Like, How as your night?"

"Okay Kim I get your point." All of the sudden my cell phone went off. It was a text

It said:

Ron need you to babysit Hanna, I have to go to the office for a few hours. She is asleep so I would like you to come alone, that means don't bring Kimmie, Bye.

Man I hate having to bail on Kim."KP, I gotta go babysit Hanna mom had to go to work."

"Oh, Okay." She looked down."We will talk later."

I softly pecked her lips and headed out the door. I walked passed, Kim's car and walked down my street to get home."Geez what a rotten day. I still haven't convinced Kim to go to college. So that means these nightmares aren't going to stop, and now I have to babysit Hanna, a.k.a The Killer of All Babysitters. "

I opened my house door, my mom came rushing out of it yelling to me on her way to the car." Hanna's in her bed keep quite I will be back in few hours, and absolutely no missions. Love you."

"Bye Mom see you later." I waved and walked into the door and shut it behind me. I walk to the living room and sat down on the couch. I didn't turn on the TV because I didn't want Hanna to wake up so I just sat there and waited for time to pass.

It wasn't long till I noticed a little flicker of light coming from the door. I seen it get bigger and bigger until. The shape moulded into a familiar person.

"Sensei?"

"Stoppable-san, I sense disturbance in your life."

"Oh, it's nothing just nightmares, my girlfriend isn't listening to a word I say and now I'm stuck at home watching my little crazy sister." I took in a big breath."No biggy."

"Stoppable-san, I have some here to warn you."

"Oh, like I didn't see that coming." I rolled my eyes.

"Since you became the Monkey master there has been disturbances' in your prophecy, and It has something to do with 欲しいこと寺院,

"The what?" I scratched my head at the Japanese He just threw at me.

"The Wishing Temple."

"What's the wishing temple?"

"It is a place where great warriors and Kings go to take their one wish. They pray to their guardian angel. For one wish and If they heart is pure and their wish is true, then they will get here wish.

"Wow, you mean I get a free wish?"

"Exactly."

"Awesome! I am so there."

"You can do as you please Stoppable-san, but I must warn you that the wish may have dire consequences."

"Where is this wish temple, Sensei?"

"It is North of Mount Yamanochi."

"Tell me, should I go and take my wish."

That is all up to you Stoppable-san, do what you think is right." Then there was big flash of greenish light and then he was gone.

"A Wishing Temple, wow, but what could I wish for?" Sensei's words were still in my head "If your heart is pure and your wish is true."

"I could get Kim to go to college. But how what could I say to make it so I'm not forcing her." I tried to think about the past conversation that me and Kim had. "Alright KP, we will end here for today it's just I think your life would be so much easier sometimes if you never knew me It's like I'm holding you back."

"That's it!" I reached into my pocket to get Rufus. He came out and yawned and stretched. "Hey body you ready to go to Japan."

"Yeah!" the pink naked mole rat said very happily and excited.

"Get ready because, I am going to make everything in my life so much easier."


	4. The Wish and The Angel

I found myself standing at the door taping my foot impatiently, waiting for my mom to come home. I saw her red car zoom into the drive way and ran out the door.

"Hey Ron, nice to see you didn't bring Kimmie, did Hanna stay asleep?"

"Yeah Mom, she is in her room still asleep." I ran off down the road to Kim's house, because I felt like i needed to see her.

I ran to Kim's red door and rang the bell. I looked at the driveway, all I see was my blue scooter, her parents weren't home good I wanted to talk to Kim alone. I hope she home, not at the mall with Monique or with any other girl.

The golden doorknob started to twist around, slowly the door opened and Kim was standing there in her usual green t-shirt and navy blue pants.

"Hey, Ron. Come in."

" Thanks Kim. Where's your parents and the tweebs, they weren't even here this morning?"

"Well my parents are at conferences, something about being the smartest parents in the world." She said with coking one eyebrow

"Well what about the tweebs?" I said while looking around to see if the were there and I just missed them.

"They are at a sleepover and don't want to come home." She said and then started to laugh."I guess the haven't blown up everything there yet. I'm picking them up in a couple of hours." She said while sitting on the couch and resting her head in her hands.

I walked over to her and sat next to her. I put my arms over her shoulders. She looked at me with curious eyes.

"Okay Ron, what do you want to talk about it better not be about college?"

"Oh, Kim I'm done talking about colleges, and whether or not you're going" I cough." You are, whoa, is there a flue going around?."

"Oh very subtle." She looked at me while grabbing my hand that was draping over her shoulder.

"I do what I can." I said while tightening the grip I had on her neck in a playful way.

"So any reason you're here?" She asked, while laughing from the sudden grip around her neck.

"Well, I..uh...I am going to go to Japan for a day trip I'll be back tomorrow morning." I said startling to rub my neck.

"What is it like a mission or something?" She said suddenly very concerned.

"No nothing like that just a little random trip. You know maybe to get out of Middleton for a while till I'm stuck here with work and everything." Wow, I am on a roll with lying today, ah Boo- and – a- Yaa.

"Oh..Okay then, See you tomorrow then." She finished with a smile.

"Don't count on it." I said very quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing," I said very fast.

Ron's House

I walked into my old room which it now pink and frilly and filled with girls things. Of course it's not my room anymore. Hanna was getting changed by my mother on the changing bed beside her crib.

"Hey, Mom I suddenly have to go to Japan for the night. I will be back tomorrow morning." I said while walking towards my mom and letting Hanna play with my finger.

"Is it a mission with Kimmie?" She said with somewhat of a smile on her face.

"Uh...yeah..It is a mission. Just a little..." Hum what is the word Kim used before."Recon, it's a recon!" Oh yeah I'm Smooth.

She coked a eyebrow at me, I think every girl feels the need to.

"Okay, You better be home by tomorrow morning though or there is going to be some serious chores for you young man."

"Understood, Mom."I said nodding my head. "See you Han."I high fived her. "Bye Brother." Was her only response.

On The Plane

"Man Rufus I hate playing Mom and especially Kim, but a Wish temple this could make everything so easy for everyone that I know. I said to the pink naked mole rat.

"Aha true." Rufus said nodding his head.

"It probably doesn't work either, but what is the harm in trying right? What did Sensei say about this place anyway all I remember is if your heart is pure and your wish is true and I guess I have those things, right?"

Finally the plane landed and there was no second guessing myself anymore when I seen Mt. Yamanochi.

"Okay first things first where do I go from here? Rufus, you got the map."

"Hum." Squeaked the little mole rat." Over there!"

It was a small building compared to Yamanochi, but seemed to be built to match each other.

"Alright better start walking."

When I finally got to in front of the temple I looked at some of the engravings it was all in Japanese so I couldn't understand any of it, but I could make out one word. "DANGER!" I continued on though, my curiosity got the best of me again.

There were more engravings on the walls inside the temple. It sure made it look different than Yamanochi. I kept going till I seen a large staircase. I climbed them even though a voice in the back of my head kept on screaming. "Get out of there! What are you think GO!" Suddenly a large deep man's voice came all around me when I hit the top stair.

"Who may you be Stranger?"

"I am Ron Stoppable Master Of Monkey Kong-Fu." I said nervously.

"Pray for your guardian angel to give you your wish. If you angel does not come you are unworthy for your wish.

I closed my eyes and prayed for my angel to come and please listen to me. Suddenly a bright might formed and was so bright I could see it through my closed eye lids. I opened my eyes to see a young girl around my age floating before me all dressed in white.

She had brown hair with a little bit of blonde in it. Her eyes were a beautiful sea blue colour. She had a halo over her head which is how I knew she was my guardian angel.

"Hello Ronald." She said in a harmonic voice."My, my have you grown since I was assigned to you. And now I finally get to see you in the flesh.

"Who are you?" I said trying to withstand the bright shining light.

"My name is Danielle, I was assigned to you the day you were born to help you along your journey into life. You are destined for great things Ronald." She finished with a little half smile.

"Are you here to grant me my wish?" I asked as the bright light toned down."

"Yes I am, you are worthy at heart now what is your wish Ronald?" She said smiling at me as I could see her facial figures more clearly now.

"I wish that me and Kim have never met." I said looking up at her reaction to the wish, but her face stayed in that same smile.

"That's a very big wish good luck Ronald." She said as she floated up to the hole in the ceiling that appeared to be not the blue I left it but a purple colour. The kind of color the sky gets around twilight time.

"Congratulations Ron, Your Wish has come true you and Kim have never met. Good luck Ron Stoppable, Good Luck."


	5. What Have I Done?

**Disclaimer:**** Hey guys I noticed that I haven't put Ron's dad in the story I decided instead of shoving it in the story I will just tell you here. Before Ron's wish he is gone to work but in future chapters I have to figure out something else. ****Happy Reading******

I awoke in the morning sun, millions of questions fluttering about in my head. How did I get here? Was it all just a Dream? It must have been a dream; I'm home in my bed, in my room....in my room.....in my room. What am I doing in this room? I looked around to see the site of my old room, which now belong to Hanna. The once pink and purple walls I last seen were now brown and green like they were before. "This can't be my room; all my comic book hero posters aren't even up." I looked around at the already confusing room to see the brown and green walls plastered in sports posters and car posters.

I shake my head as I get up out of my bed. The squeak of the door knob caught me off guard and I screamed and fell off my bed when I seen a black figure coming into the bright sun light of my room.

"Ronnie, are you okay?" She asked walking in to my room.

"Of course I'm okay mom." Physically speaking. "I just feel I do it all the time."

"Well I know that." She said sitting on my bed." You play enough sports." She took a pillow from the bottom of my bed and threw it at me, and then she got up and walked out.

"Sports since when do I play sports." I whispered.

The only time I ever played sports was when I wanted to let girls notice me. But when I started dating KP I didn't need to. Like I understand I play a lot of games because I am, or was Middleton's Running Back. But why would mom say I play enough "sports" as in I play more than one.

I walked to the kitchen and I seen mom and the stove cooking breakfast. Which is a change of pace since she usually is feeding Hanna and I have to get my own food.

"Ronnie, go get changed for school you will eat your breakfast when its ready."

"School?" I am so confused at this point. "What school? Mom I just graduated."

"(She giggles) Nice try honey, you still have a couple of weeks till you graduate."

Still my need to be hard headed was pulling at me to say that I had no school. But I fought against it and went to my room and opened my dresser door. But instead of seeing my regular jerseys and t-shirts, I seen big sweat shirts and jerseys, not jerseys I usually wear the ones you get when you are on a team. I grabbed a white t-shirt with a weird blue design on it, and a blue sweat shirt with the same design only in white. I throw on my regular cargo pants thank full they were there because I was scared there was going to be leather of something like it.

I went to my mirror at see how I looked only my view was blocked by a bunch of hats. I hated hats so much. But I guess I should wear one so I don't seem as out of place as I feel. I grab a white one with a blue trim so it would match what I was wearing.

I walked back into the kitchen and my mom turned to give me bacon, eggs, and pancakes. My favourite breakfast. I site back at the table and start to eat my breakfast.

"So Honey." She started. "Do you want a ride to school?" She folded her hands together waiting for an answer.

"Hum, No thanks Mom I'm probably going to hitch a ride with KP like always."

"Who?" She unfolded her arms and titled her head slightly.

"KP, Kim Possible my best friend for 12 years, girlfriend for 1 year." Come on mom you know KP.

"I thought you were dating that Zeda girl from school, the one that you got into to cheerleading."

"No, I'm dating Kim, I love Kim."

" Wait a minute is Kim that little skinny girl with the red hair." She said putting her finger to hear chin.

" Yea, finally you remember."

"I thought you hated her? You have been making fun of her for a while."

"What? No I haven't mom, stop acting stupid." How could she said I would do something like that to Kim I love her.

"Well you, Zeda and Josh were having a little giggle fit about your love, last week, in this kitchen. She said pointing her finger to the table.

"What? I wouldn't" Really I wouldn't. And who the heck is Josh.

"Well ever since Kim, erm, Possible, I think that is her last name. Anyways ever since she died her hair black and stopped hanging out with a lot of people in the fourth grade, she has been made fun of." She then got up. "So do you want that ride to school Ron?"

"No, I will walk."

I walked out of my house and instead of walking to school. I walked down the familiar street of towards Kim's House. I finally got to her house and it still looked the same as always. I knocked on the red door. Mr and Mrs Doctor P. opened the door and looked down at me just as confused as I was this morning.

"Hello, Is Kim home." I said looking up at their curious faces.

"Uhmm, No Ronald she's not she went to school early like always." Mr Doctor P said. He started to close the door."Good Luck in tomorrow's game." He closed the red door completely and I think I heard it lock.

I continued walking to school. When I finally got there I was mauled by people I hardly knew all I seen was the jocks and cheerleaders all coming up to me. One cheerleader however I didn't see was Kim, my favourite cheerleader. What happened?

All the sudden a familiar face came to meet mine but maybe a little too close of a meeting.

Zeda, my friend Zeda, Zeda Flores who is now dating my best friend came up and kissed me right on the lips. I stopped the kiss immediately I felt so guilty after it. I got a good look at her. She had a cheerleaders outfit on, her hair up in a high pony tail and big dangly earrings on that look like they would rip an ear off a girl.

"Hey Z" I said after a 2 minute silence she was already knowing something was wrong with me.

"Hey Ron, you okay? It looked like you were zoning out." She arched one eyebrow.

Of course I'm not okay I have no idea what is going on. I don't know where my girlfriend is and YOU JUST KISSED ME. "I'm fine." That was the only reply I could do, man, I'm such an idiot.

"Good, because we got a game to win tomorrow and we need our star running back." She reached her arm around my neck and we walked into the schools corridor. As we walked through the hall the crowed of people from outside came inside after me and Zeda.

"Hey Zeda, do you know where Kim Possible is?" The whole crowed hushed as soon as I said that like it was the end of the world or something. I really, really wish I didn't say that now.

"Why do you care where Kim..I mean Kimelia, she's is such a freak." The whole crowed started laughing, like she said something really, really, funny. But its wasn't funny she made fun of Kim, Kim Possible, My girlfriend.

"I just want to see her." Wow, why did I say that she thinks I'm her boyfriend, dang it.

"Okay well Goth chick must be sitting in the corner beside the stairs like usual."

"Okay thanks Z." What I did next made me mad at myself. I kissed her right on the lips. It wasn't by accident I meant to so she didn't think I'm weirder then she already thinks I am. I just felt so guilty like I stole from a bank and let someone else take the blame.

As I walked to the corner to see Kim something came to my mind. Oh my god, the wish came true. I never met Kim. After that I kept on saying to myself. "Why the heck did I make that wish? Why the heck did I make that wish? Why the heck did I make that wish?"

**Read and Review Thanks ******


	6. The New Kim, or Kimelia?

**Disclamier: **Sorry sorry sorry sorry for not updating in a while i have had this file on my computer for like months and i jsut never got aroung to finishing it but i finally did today before supper and after homework yay, well hope you like this a lot of plots unfolding hope you enjoy and also i forgot check out my youtube .com/user/coulditbegirl well now you can enjoy the chapter

Okay I'm going for it I need to see what this wish has done to Kim. What did Zeda mean Goth that's nothing like the Kim I knew? Well that's the whole problem it wasn't the Kim I knew it's the Kim that didn't have me in her life at all. I didn't get to help her out of embarrassing sitches like her and Walter Nelson locking braces. No one was there to help Kim out of that. Oh, Man I messed up her and my life royally here.

I turned the corner to the corner of the stairs and that's when I seen her. Her beautiful long red hair that I seen so long was now replaced by a charcoal black short cut. She had every possible place on her ear pierced even some places I never thought you could even try to make a needle go through; my ear started hurting from looking at it. Her black jeans, yeah I said black big surprise, they were ripped to pieces at the knees and the heels. She had no facial piercings and I was thankful for that, or else I would have been scared to death of her. Her face was so pale, like she hasn't been out in the sun for 6 years. Her eyes even changed, instead of the stunning emerald they were they were black and looked like they would draw you in a strangle you. I need to say something to her she's already looking at me looking at her. Okay I am going to say something, anything, and nothing stupid.

"Hey, Kim how was your night?" How stupid can I be? Can I ask her any other question but that?

She stood up and looked me square in the eye. I felt like I might drop dead. "What do you want, Stoppable, your never the first one to come over and say hello" Her voice still sounded the same, same sarcastic tone to it. She knew that I really didn't want to know the answer to that question as soon as I said it. I knew my Kim was in there, somewhere.

"Hey well, Kim I just decided to see you today." She gave me a stern look with an arched eye brow. I swallowed hard and started again. "I just wanted to say hi Kim." I looked at her face again and I squeaked out. "Hi."

"Okay one, don't ever talk to me again, and two, my name is Kimelia not Kim." Wow that's a really creative Goth name.

"Alright, Kim, uhmm, bye" I turned and walked away.

Okay well as far as first meetings go that was horrible. I'm not talking about hair in nacho cheese bad I'm talking about Yono the dark destroyer coming back and winning against us and all of us die. Okay maybe I'm exaggerating 'a little 'but, come on that was horrible. I got to get Kim talking to me again. Oh my god, as soon as I wish her away I do anything to get her back. Wow, is that karma or what?

My whole school day was so horrible I would have to come up with a new word to describe it. First Zeda got mad at me for talking to Kim she got really jealous. Our fight went a little like this.

Zeda: OMG, why were you talking to the Goth chick?

Ron: She's my friend. And her name is Kim, I...I...I mean Kimelia.

Zeda: But, I'm your girlfriend.

Ron: Kimelia is seriously just my friend.

Zeda: She better be or else we are over.

Yeah, I know, my life officially sucks. I lost my awesome girlfriend and best friend for 13 years and the girl that is supposed to be my girlfriend and I don't even like her in that way is mad at me and wants to break up with me. Well at least I know my life can't...........wait I'm not going to say that and let some horrible thing happen I'm fine with the horrible life I now live in.

Well maybe I'm exaggerating, my life isn't so bad. Heck if I didn't start going out with KP then I would of thought this was great. But now everything's different. Who knew one person could change your life just because how you care for them.

I went home for lunch because I didn't want to hear my new preppy girlfriend yelling in my ear about sports and upcoming pep rallies. I swear if Kim was like that I would.......no wait, what am I saying I wouldn't dump Kim. Even if I get the chance to get to even be close to her. I will be yelled at and broke up with and I still won't have the relationship I had with Kim. Oh my god these are the day's where you just want to crawl into a dark hole and pull of your skin, okay maybe not.

I walked through my front door. I was expecting to see Dad because he is usually home by now. And my mom is off to work. But I don't see any one home I holler "Hey, I'm home." I hear a distant "Hi" and my mom comes down the stairs leading towards me.

"Hey Honey what would you like to eat."

"Hey mom I though you would be gone to work." Okay I'm really confused

"No, I'm never working around this time."

"Yeah you do then dad comes home whenever I came home for lunch on rare occasions."

"Honey, your Dad hasn't been in this house for years. Are you feeling alright?" She put her hand on my forehead to feel my temperature. I feel fine but, I bet it's through the roof because of all this drama.

"Mom, I'm fine." I threw her hand off my forehead. "What do you mean Dad hasn't been here for years."

"Honey me and you father broke up four years ago, because of how he was treating you because he was pushing you to hard in sports."

At that moment my life could not get any worse. There I said it and I bet nothing else bad can happen because I have royally messed up my life."You know what Mom I think I'm going to get something at the Bueno and go."

"Okay Honey bye."

I walked out my front door to the quiet little neighbourhood. I reached into my pocket to get Rufus I think he would want something. I couldn't find him. I thought that he might be still asleep in my room because I haven't seen him all morning. I walked back into the house and ran to my room. I searched through everything I owned and still couldn't find Rufus. I decided to ask my mom. "Hey Mom, where is Rufus?" Then I heard her yell back it seemed like she was a few rooms over."He's downstairs in the living room." Alright at least I still have him.

I ran down to the living room because I didn't want to waste my whole lunch hour. I looked around for my little pink naked mole rat. I couldn't find him anywhere but then I seen a naked ugly cat sleeping in my favourite chair. Kim was never in my life and never told me not to get a naked cat. I feel onto my knees and screamed "Why?".

When i got back to school I went in my science class listening to Mr. Barken explain why my regular teacher isn't there. I don't even remember my regular teachers name anymore. I looked around the room I seen Zeda flirting at me from across the room. I kept on looking and I found Kim, she had her black hair covering her face while she was scribbling doodles in her notebook.

I then was put out of my trance when Mr. Barkin yelled my last name in his manly tone."Stoppable! Did you get that or were you to hypnotized by Ms. Possible. I looked back to see Kim's head snap up at the sound of her name. It didn't take long till she found out why people were staring at her in and giggling under her breath she flashed me a very dirty look. I looked back at Mr. Barkin to answer.

"Sorry, Mr. Barkin what were you saying?" I hung my head in defeat thinking I will never get to spend time with Kim again.

"I was saying that you science projects are due in three weeks and now you have to pick partners. I wasn't allowed to pick your partners because your original teacher would not allow me to."

A big smile wiped over my face and I shot right over to Kim's deck. Her face was once again hidden behind her hair. When she heard the squeak o my chair she looked up somehow knowing it was me she had a sceptical look on her face."What would you like Mr. Stoppable?" she said without moving her eyes from mine like she was waiting for them to do a trick.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to work with me for this project." She had a questioning look on her face.

"Aren't you going to work with you r air head of a girlfriend?"She then put her head back down to doodle again. I decided to act a little like her maybe to get on her good side.

"No way she's way to preppy for me, anyways she's working with her friends anyways." She looked up again with a sceptical look.

"You trying to act goth?" she said.

"Is it working?" I said with a questioning look of my own.

"Not so much, but you got my attention. Don't ever do that again and I'll do the project for you" she said.

"No I want to work with you one on one." She looked as though she was working out her problem in her head.

"I guess." She wrote down her number and address, even though I knew them so well. Of course she doesn't know that."Come by after school Football, okay? Football? Oh she's calling me Football.

"I'll be there Kim, err Kimelia."


End file.
